Naruto the Creator and Destroyer
by Nareiji
Summary: Naruto is born with the capability to be the Juubi. Soon he is taken away by Orochimaru. Bad Minato and Sandaime. Living Kushina and siblings. The chapters will be short and I am trying to find Beta Reader. Incest. Sasuke won't be his friend or be strong. Mass Harem. He is going to be OP/ Godlike
1. Prologue

Discliamer: I don't own naruto or else sasuke would suck and naruto would be amazing and have the rinnegan and sharingan and a harem. ;-).

"Hello" - regular speech

" _Hello?_ " - thoughts

" _ **Hehehe"**_ demon naruto and bijuu thinking.

 **"Hello"** demon naruto and bijuu talking.

-

The bleak sun rose over the the great Hokage mountain. Golden rays spread across the sky slowly painting the walls of the innocent. For the most part nothing serious had happened in the peaceful yet scarred village of Konohagakure no Sato (Village hidden in leaves). Shinobi and kunoichi alike cruised through the streets without a care in the world. Most people were slowly making their way towards the front of the Hokage tower. There, a large ceremony was to be held. The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Professor and God of shinobi was going to announce his successor today.

-

As the widened and old man made his way to a small podium, the crowd could hear loud yelling coming towards them. All the trained shinobi instantly drew their kunai and weapons ready to kill all the intruders. Then they saw a young man with blonde hair covering his ears and his obvious leaf hitai-ate, his striking blues eyes, the only ones seen in the village in years. Then they heard the loud noises of one red hot habanero. With beautiful red hair reaching her lower back and brown-grey eyes running towards them, they instantly relaxed. The unknown couple, although there was a large amount of suspicion, were none other than Minato Namikaze the Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Death. Although Kushina wasn't on the list of top three contestants she was a close fourth. Minato however was one of the top three and he was just in time for things to be ready.  
*Cough *Cough *Cough*  
"People of Konoha I, the Sandaime, after much deliberation have decided that I will finally step down as the Hokage. Living through three great shinobi wars (AN: correct me if I'm wrong. Don't know all the details about Naruto), training the legendary Sannin" (Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru *Cough* Pedophilic snake *Cough* smile and bow)," and the student of both the Shodaime and Nidaime among other things have finally decide who my successor is."  
With a dramatic paid for effect he suddenly says " But first let us welcome the three possible candidates," . With a night rose the crowd cheers. "First, my student and the owner of the snake summoning scroll Orochimaru". Win the announcement of the name many instantly boo and hiss (pun intended) at poor Orochimaru. "Second the great White fang, Sakumo Hatake, with his amazing white light chakra scalpel". This was followed by mainly cheers and some boo's. "And finally the one and only Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and user of the notorious rasengan and hiraishin techniques" This then caused a humongous roar of cheering and all those that had even slight frowns on their faces instantly changed doc those of happiness because of one Red Death leaking killing intent at them. One by one each man slowly made their way to the podium where the Sandaime stood.

Each contestant slowly bowed to the crowd going as low as possible, showing their utmost respect to the villagers.  
"AAannddd now here we goooo, the winner and Yondaime Hokage goes to the one and onlyyy MMMIIiNNnato Namikaze."  
And with that the whole of fire country celebrated the amazing appointment of Minato Namikaze. Well all except for one.  
The thoughts of this one man were 'kuku I'm gonna kill you Minato and then all you love will burn'. Unknowingly the Sandaime had just release one of the biggest horrors upon the world.

-

( 1.5 YEARS LATER)

"M-M-Min-Kun d-don't leave me OR ELSE!" A heavily pregnant and soon to be mother Kushina Uzumaki/Namikaze, yelled at her scared and worried secret husband and father of their soon to be born son.  
"O-Of course I wouldn't Kushi-Chan I would never think of such a thing, I was just going to go get you some ramen so you can eat after the baby comes out". Minato hurriedly said trying to cover his tracks. "How about you send a shadow clone instead? Or aren't you as smart as we thought?" replied Kushina sternly with a sickly sweet smile conveying 1000 words all of which lead to him being in pain.

"Gr **rrrr,** i-i-it's coming! G **et over here right NOW!** " yelled Kushina. Minato hurriedly rushed to get side knowing that not even the Hiraishin could save him. Tentatively reaching for her hand he grabbed softly hoping she wouldn't crush his hand. That hope however was taken and stomped on as she instantly clamped down on his hand.

After four hours of giving birth to a watermelon sized baby Kushina finally could hold her child in peace. His small arms cutely held onto a stray red hair that had entered his territory. His small fingers slowly closed around the hair pulling it close to his cheek and slowly snuggling into it. Kushina reached down to take her hair out of his grasp so she could eat her ramen with extra fishcakes. " _hmm, fishcakes,_ _maybe Naruto, it's perfect my little maelstrom fishcake" ._ At that moment the father of the child, Minato Namikaze, entered.

"After hours of thinking I have chosen his name to be Minato Jr" with that he got into a ta-da followed by a bow and being given roses from himself. Then he felt the most ominous feeling in history. The anger of a mother. " **You will** not name him such a name, his name shall be **Naruto** ". And with that the conversaton was stopped and win by the mother.

" _What's she doing the seal shouldn't be allowing her to think against me"_ thought Minato evilly. Unknown to him his young son had just heard those words and would remember this forever.

"Hey muuuum where are you?" yelled a young 7 year old girl that was close to an exact replica of her mother but with purple eyes. This was Naruka. She eventually found the room and screamed "Kawaii". She was then followed in by three other girls Kagura, a female version of Minato but with her hair in a ponytail aged 9, Sukari a young red haired and blue eyed girl and the twin of Sukari and finally Miso with blonde hair and purple eyes and the eldest being 13. Each of these girls were the pride an hit of Kushina and were all Jounin and Kage level shinobi.

"Yes girls, he's awake and well". Then they heard something that none of them expected…. A yawn. Young Naruto had just yawned. This was followed by the words

"mama gugu". These were the boys first words meaning mum and girls. He was soon charged at by all the girls screaming words of "Kawaii" and "Amazing". The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to coax little Naruto to wake up and talk.

For the first time in her life Kushina Uzumaki was scared. Two strange masked men had shown up at the hospital killing the resident nurses including Maru Sarutobi. One had a swirling orange mask going clockwise with one hole, in the left, showing his Mangekyou Sharingan. The other had grey swirling mask going anti-clockwise with a home in the right showing a three tomoe Sharingan. The orange swirl man had started fighting Minato. The fierce battle had lasted only 3 minutes, then the man and Minato had disappeared somewhere else. During the right the other shinobi had grabbed Naruto and threatened to kill him.

"If you don't let us release the Kyuubi we will kill the child" the man calms said.

"P-Please I'll do it, just don't hurt my soichi." "Good , now I will call my partner back and you will tell the Yondaime not to do anything, or else the little man gets it".

"O-Ok"

Minato arrived beside Kushina in his signature yellow flash. He looked around searching for his son.

"What have they done with Naruto?, Kushina you can't let them take the Kyuubi it's too dangerous."

Kushina darkly turned towards him with a sickly sweet smile.

"Don't even think about making me leave my soichi, we will let them have it" .

Slowly turning back to the two intruders they were ready to release the literal beast.

"Are you ready now? I will be taking the Kyuubi then you will let us leave. Understood? Good."

Stepping forward the orange spiral began walking towards Kushina and begin doing rapid hand seals. Ending in a perculiar hand deal he slammed his hands into Kushina earning a grunt and growl. Who that a small red beast began making itself out of the seal on her stomach and began enlarging. Unknowing to to them a small wisp of chakra lashes out at baby Naruto.

"Good, now we leave" with that the silver swirl flung the child into the air and disappeared followed by his friend. Minato quickly ran to the child and carefully grabbed him out of the air snuggling him into his chest. Then baby Naruto began crying and flailing out.

"B-Br-Bring him over here" Kushina weekly spoke. Minato slowly made his way over to her confused about why their son was crying and how Kushina was beginning to disobey the seal. He tentatively have Kushina their child and watched as he slowly quieted and went back to sleep, snuggling into her busty body.

"G-G-Go after t-th-the men, stop the Kyuubi", with that said she slowly drifted back to sleep exhausted by having the Bijuu extracted. She was just lucky that she even survived the experience. With these words of encouragement? Minato headed off to protect his village.

With a bright yellow flash Minato Namikaze appeared in front of the gates of Konoha surrounded by the many faithful shinobi and kunoichi. Cheers of "Yondaime-sama" and "The saviour" were said as everyone prepared to defeat the damn monster that had already destroyed a quarter of the village. Then out of the many ninjas stepped out the God of Shinobi, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"What can I do Minato?" he asked ready to lay down his life for the many people of his village.

"Well… Can you hold it off there is only one thing I can do","Also there is something you need to know, Maru was murdered by two masked men" With that solemn statement he again disappeared in a yellow flash when he heard the small voice of Miso

"Tou-San Mate, we want to help too!" appearing behind him with all sisters in tow they pleadingly looked at their father hoping he would let them help. "No" was the answer to that question. "You will go take shelter until this is over and then come find your mother and Naruto". And finally he disappeared.

Reappearing beside his sleeping wife he carefully grabbed the young Naruto and was beginning to leave when the boy began wailing. Hurrying to shut him up he was about to Hiraishin back when he heard.

"Minato what are you doing? Did you stop the Kyuubi?". Then she realized that Naruto was gone and in his father's hand. Things suddenly clicked into place and her face began to contort in to anger realising his evil plan. " **MINATO DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING THAT TO HIM OR I'LL KILL YOU".** "I'm sorry Kushi-Chan but I must". Suddenly lunging at her he have her a quick chop to the neck rendering her unconscious and allowing him to continue.

Minato set his child down on the wall ready to begin the process. Going through rapid hand seals he ended with Tiger and slammed his palms into the ground. Shouting "Shiki Fuin!" he summoned the Shinigami.

"Oh lord Shinigami please seal the Kyuubi into my son".

"And why should I do such a thing mere mortal?" "Shinigami I offer you my soul as payment". "This is a … fair trade". With that said his ghostly hands reached forward and began pulling the Kyuubi into the boy. The great Kyuubi roared with anguish at being sealed into another mortal and struggled against the long arms of the Shinigami. However, looking into the boy it noticed something peculiar, at the beginning of time father had said that a one of their jinchuuriki would become the second Juubi and being eternal peace.

 _ **Flash back**_ _**(500 years ago)**_

The great and powerful Rikuudo Senin, Hagaromo Ototsuki, and father to the Bijuu was lying on his death bed, surrounded by the Bijuu and the Juubi. The sandy raccoon Shuka, the Ichibi, floated on a cloud of sand. The flaming hellcat Matatabi, the Nibi, layed in a small flaming ball. The spiky turtle Isobi, the Sanbi, was swimming in a small glass tank. The gorilla like Son Gõku, the Yonbi, squatted nex to the bed with holding his hand. The white Hiyena Kokua, the Gobi, snuggled into his lap. The slimy slug Saken, the Rokubi, was sneezing in the corner. The green bug Chomei, the Nanabi, was buzzing around a small plant. The tentacle bear Gyuuki, the Hachibi, was stuck to the ceiling above Isobi's tank. The red furry fox Kurami, the Kyubi, was crying while holding onto the Rikuudo's hand. Finally, the brown wooden wolf, the Juubi, was sleeping on the window sill.

After years of fighting he had a vision. This vision entailed that in the future a human would be born with the ability to become the Juubi. It would also be one of their jinchuuriki.

"Now everyone what are we going to do?" The Rikuudo Sennin asked the Bijuu.

"Find the one and then summon each other" was the chorused reply from Bijuus 1-9. "And Juubi Chan?

"I'll be in the moon sleeping and watching." "Good, good now then I must depart to the heavens to see my mother and friends". From that day onwards the Bijuu always checked their containers hoping to find the one.

 _ **After the sealing**_

Kushina Uzumaki woke up to find her baby gone. Frantically getting up she rushed around searching for her son. Then her memories returned. The two damned masked men taking her son, releasing the Kyuubi and even Minato going to re-seal the Kyuubi into their son. Falling to her knees she began crying as the thought of her soichi having to live the harsh life of a jinchuuriki was unimaginable. After releasing all her tears she then noticed an odd seal on her hip. Slowly reaching towards it she could tell it was composed of a slave seal, a memory seal and a love seal. As an Uzumaki level sealing master she could easily see that the quality of such a deal was terrible. Putting her hands in a ram hand seal she said "Kai" releasing the seal. She was then flooded by an intense amount of memories. After the intense headache was older she began to think about Minato and realized that the feeling a of love she had for him were all fake and were actually made by the seal array that **he** must have out on her. Then a particular memory showed up. It showed her as a 21 year old girl walking towards Ichiraku ramen when she was suddenly grabbed and taken into an alley. With a frightened glance she had just seen her attacker's face… Minato. From their he had put a privacy and silencing seal around them followed by spending 5 hours of pleasuring himself before putting on the heinous seal array. With another fresh round of tears she fell to the ground not believing that the Hokage would do such a thing. They had been friends. Hadn't they?

Out of the sleeve of her pink flower kimono she pulled out a kunai and slowly stretched it out in front of herself. She took slow breaths mentally readying herself to commit suicide so that everything could be over. Then she made a mistake. She began thinking about her kids, her precious kids. Even though they were all children of the damned Minato she still loved them with all her heart.

"Kaa-San… Kaa-San, where are you? it's over we defeated the Kyuubi."

"O-O-Over here I feeling weak can you help me?" she chocked out slowly tucking the kunai back into her sleeve.

Her daughter's soon entered the room rushing to her said. "Are you ok mum? Everythings fine outside." "Y-Yes I'm fine but let's go find Naruto". The girls ,Miso and Kagura picked her up,acing her arms over their shoulders, and began making their way out.

As they stepped out outside the sun began to rise ice the mountains. The rubble around them was in large amounts. Small bricks and chunks of walls lay on the ground. As they hobbled through the debris an ANBU shinobi landed in front of them bowing. "Lady Kushina, I regret to inform you that Minato Namikaze and your son Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki both died. However Minato was able to seal the Kyuubi into himslef before the Shinigami consumed him. Also if you are wondering as to how I know if yourself and Yondaime-Sama'a relationship is because the Sandaime told me." With that the ANBU jumped away leaving then to mourn. The girls soon collapsed on the ground cryingn over the death I their father and otouto while Kushina was only crying over Naruto. She then turned towards them and said "Girls, there is something you need to know about your father….

 **A/N: Hi guys this is my first fanfiction so don't be cruel. Also if someone could maybe be my beta reader that would help also if they are good at writing lemons that is a bonus.**

 **Also can someone tell me what a flame is.**

 **P.S This is a harem and Godlike Naruto anime. Also if you don't like lemons and stuff well… tough luck.**

 **P.P.S: Please tell other people and review.**

 **P.P.P.S: This will have kinda slow updates and the chapters will be small but have there will be lots of them.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Snake's Apprentice

**Chapter 1: The snake's apprentice**

The Sun lifted over Hokage Mountain, spraying light onto the unaware civilians. It had been 5 years since the Attack of the Kyuubi no Yoko. From the outside, Konohagakure looked like a happy prosperous town, but for those that lived there, well… not so much. You see Konoha had a deep dark secret. It's name was Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

Young Naruto was sleeping behind a pile of wood. He didn't choose to sleep there but what could a small boy do against a swarm of angry humans. After many cries of ' _Demon_ ', ' _For my family'_ and hundreds of others they finally left a depressed and dying 5 year old in an alley. This was a usual occurrence in Konoha. " _W...where are m..my parents',_ Naruto thought as he hid amongst the planks.

Out of the shadows came a pale snake pedophile. " _Kukuku"_ Slowly, stepping forward to as not to make much noise, he walked towards the planks.

 **(In the wood)**

The jinchuuriki's ears pricked up as it heard the soft crunch of sandals on stone. "Wh...wh..who's there?" He asked worried of another crazy drunkard attacking. Without a response he slowly shrunk back into the wall curling himself into a ball. With hushed breathing he waited, waited for anything. Then he heard it.

"I'm here to help you" said an oily and creepy voice. "I can make you better, and stronger", "I.. I don't need your help I c..can do it myself". " _So he knows how to think for himself"_

"I will make you loved, respected and the center of attention" he said. After spying on the child for many years he knew exactly how to make him do his bidding. Slowly pushing the wood off of himself he slowly rose to his feet, cautiously watching the man. "Really?", "Of course, Sarutobi-sensei said I can teach you".

"Ji..ji-ji was your sensei?".

"Of course Naruto, Jiji even said I could help you". And with that they headed to his house to leave.

 **(30 minutes later)**

We now find Naruto rushing around his room packing up everything he had. This would usually be relatively easy for people with as little as he had but he needed to go into each separate trapdoor or hiding spot and grab one object without setting off any of the traps. In the middle of the room currently sat two black ANBU style pants, a gift of pearl green necklace (from a certain ANBU), green goggles and training weights. He was slowly reaching his hand in through a thin gap, in the floor, under his bed lifting and dropping his hand through an array of wires that only the creator could know. Grasping onto his most prized possession he slowly began pulling it out. (It was sitting on a weight and when he pulled it off the wires stopped working). The decayed and peeling paper had a rough but soft feel. As he pulled out a small scroll and a purple snake kunai, Orochimaru watched him in surprise. That particular Kunai was one of many he had left his previous apprentice Anko Mitarashi.

"Naruto, can I ask what is in that scroll?"

"Ummm… I haven't been able to open it".

"Well how about I open it for you" " Umm.. no. I want to open it by myself at the end of our training"

"Understood. Now let's go".

"Wait can you umm… do that ninja stuff and like make a copy of me so that people don't know I'm gone", "Fine, now can you cut your finger and put it in this cup". He handed n

Naruto a kunai and a cup. He slowly drew the kunai and carefully sliced the tip of his index finger and dripped some blood in the cup. As he gave the cup and kunai back Orochimaru had a chance to see his finger being rapidly healed by the Kyuubi.

Going through the necessary hand seals he then placed two glowing fingers into the cup. (A/N: don't know if it's a real jutsu or not but oh well.). The blood slowly began boiling and rose up until it was the size of Naruto. The dark red soon turned white before finally becoming an exact replica of Naruto but he was as stark naked like the day he was born. ' _kukuku, he is certainly a fine specimen._ "Now Naruto this clone is exactly like you except that it will dispel and give you all its memories will transfer to you if it "dies", now away to train." Orochimaru opened the door and they soon headed down the stairs before turning down an alley. He turned around to his young follower, "Now Naruto we are going to have to sneak out of here because Ji-ji wants me to train you in secret". Without waiting for confirmation he slapped a seal on himself then Naruto before opening a small metal cover. Jumping down he waited for little Naruto to land behind him before closing the metal door with chakra strings. He quickly began walking down the hole not slowing down to allow the child to catch up. To his surprise Naruto was able to keep up with his strides. Glancing at him he spoke "Now Naruto we are going to have to give you quite a few protein and health jabs to protect you and make you stronger".

A red haired kunoichi was walking the streets of Hi no kuni's capital with six other woman making them appear to be a small band of scouting Ninja. The obvious leader walked around looking tired and worn out, her eyes also showed the knowing pain of losing a loved one. Kushina Uzumaki had grown to resent her late husband for not only ruining her life, even if they had four **living** children that she loved dearly, but also taking the life of their fifth and only son.

"Kushina, I think we need to go to Konoha to see your son's grave, it's already been five years" Spoke the second eldest the famous Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the great Hashirama Senju, and thought to be the best medic-nin in the world.

"No" came the stern reply

"Please if not for yourself but for your daughters" she pleaded. This immediately struck a chord with the stubborn woman, she always put her children first.

"Fine. But we will go in five years." But it wasn't enough. For now.

A large metal door creaked open as a pale man and child prided it open from the outside. Small rays of green light pierced the dark set cave vaguely illuminating a teenage boy with glasses.

"Master you have returned and your mission to save the boy seems like a success" he spoke picking his words specifically not to scare the boy away and make them seem like the good people. "Yes, please prepare a new room and make sure he is fed". Handing over the responsibility of the child to his subordinate Kabuto Yakushi, he left. Small Naruto stepped up to Kabuto in a highly respectful manner, shocking Kabuto, it appeared as though Orochimaru-sama had been able to destroy the child's boisterous attitude. This idea was definitely true as Orochimaru hadn't let him speak once during their week long trip, taking away his childish and stupid attitude. In hindsight he thanked him for stopping that and was ready to train mercelously. "I'm Naruto pleased to meet you" he spoke respectfully. "Kabuto" was the reply as the now known Kabuto walked off leading him to his new room. The solid metal walls gave a prison like feel to his new home. They stopped at a solid metal door where the letter X was. "This is your room, you have a week before we start, ask if you want anything" Kabuto dryly said then walked away. He slowly grabbed the handle and slide the door to the right revealing a small metal room with a raised futon (bed), a shelf full of scrolls and a small desk with paper and pens. He then saw a dark shades part of the wall above his desk, to most people this would be near impossible but with his heightened senses he could just see the light reflecting. Walking forwards he sat down on his bed and smirked.

 **(Next day)**

Waking up Naruto slowly rose to his feet noticing a metal test with a cup of miso soup and a bowl of rice. It also had chopsticks and a note reading "You can read the books. Your first protein injection is this afternoon". Picking up the tray he grabbed the first book on the top shelf labeled "What is Chakra". Sitting at his desk he began eating his miso soup before downing the broth, moving on to the rice he quickly chomped down the rice slightly too quickly, using his hands, and leaving him wishing he had left some broth. Getting up he placed the tray at the door before returning to his desk and began reading.

 **(4 hours later)**

By the time lunch came he had read three books "What is Chakra" followed by "How to use Chakra" and finally "History of the Elemental Nations". The final book had highly peaked his interest as he finally could read an unbiased recount of events. He read a highly interesting account of when his "precious" Ji-ji and his favourite student Jiraiya had killed all the men of a village and taken all the women and girls as slaves, for not allowing them to take up camp in the small Hacho Village. Then he read tales of the Rinnegan, the Tsuchikage Mu's Dust release and even the great Rikudou Sennin, Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Shutting the book, he turned to find a small bento box. Opening the lid he noticed the freshly made sausages, that were shaped like octopi, a handful of cherry tomatoes and two onigiri. Taking a nice long sniff of the good he carefully plucked a tomato and popped into his mouth before carrying the box and a new book to his desk. Quickly munching through his lunch he began reading his new book. As he got to the 27th page his eyes began to feel heavy before he began swiftly sleeping.

Orochimaru was impatiently waiting for Kabuto. The test-solution with Sasori's DNA was ready. Finally the metal door creaked open revealing Kabuto with a small sack over his shoulder. He smirked "Is he ready?", Kabuto dropped the sack revealing and unconscious Uzumaki Naruto "Yes Orochimaru-Sama".

Said Sannin smirked "Good, then let's begin". Opening the metal door he walked to a small chair in the corner before observing Kabuto work. The subordinate began taking off Naruto's clothes before placing an oxygen mask over his face and sticking a heart-rate reader on his chest. He then placed a catheter long enough to inject the serum. Tossing Naruto into a glass container filled with water he then injected him with the solution before injecting a fast acting mixture that fattened people out. Now all they could do was wait so they retired back in the waiting room and watched through the one way mirror. From past failed experiments he deduced that I would take about half an hour for the drug to take hold. After this stage most of the subjects began to go purple or decay. If his idea of the Kyuubi helping him was wrong he would be seriously injured and possibly killed. They both soon nodded off not noticing a small black and red substance flicker over his skin.

Waking up Kabuto began looking around hurriedly before noticing that Orochimaru had left. Getting up he heard the soft beeping of Naruto's heart monitor. Deciding to check if his body had accepted the blood or the Fox has simply burnt away the solution. Draining the water he took the boy out of his container and laid him on the bench. Pricking the finger he drew a small amount of blood and put it in a small machine. He began muttering "Please have it, please have it, please have it" to himself before he stopped "YES!" He screamed as the result showed he had taken it into his system.

-

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto expectantly "And".  
Kabuto smirked "He survived and now had accepted the solution, he should now have heightened intelligence and have much higher chakra control". Orochimaru smiled "Good give him one week to receiver and then inject him with another."  
Kabuto nodded "Which one should we give him next? Hidan's?"  
The Sannin frowned "No the only reason the fox is helping us is to keep him alive if we give him immortality it might not help us anymore. We'll begin with that Iwa-nin's, Deidara. Anyway did you analyse the clay sample I gave you?. Kabuto stared "Yes it's just regular clay".  
Orochimaru smirked "Good. We'll soon have a steady supply of explosives. Anyway, return to Konoha to not arise suspicion and return in a month or so".  
Kabuto nodded "Understood".

Naruto groggily awoke to find himself on a cold steel bed with a thin blanket wrapped around him. He shivered, then he realized that his clothes were gone. Looking around he noticed his clothes neatly folded and clean sitting on a chair, on the other side of the room. Grabbing his blanket and carefully wrapping it around himself he walked towards the clothes and quickly slipped on his pants before dropping the blanket. He gasped to find most of his ribs weren't visible and he looked slightly healthier. " _So they gave me the injection after all"._ Slipping on his now slightly tighter shirt he walked towards the metal door and tried to open it. Twisting the knob he found it locked. Knowing the drill, after being kidnapped many times, he shrugged "HELP, there's a dead guy in HERE!". Coughing to clear his throat he began counting, waiting for someone to open the door.

Orochimaru kicked down the door and rushed in, kunai in hand, only to find Naruto sniggering. He frowned "Where's the dead body?"

Naruto shrugged "Dunno". The Sannin watched him "Well, it's been a week and as promised myself and Kabuto will be personally teaching you". Naruto shrugged before following the Snake out of the room and down the hallway. Turning left then right before descending down a flight of stairs Naruto watched as Orochimaru nodded to a guard before entering a room. Entering the room all he saw were shelves full of books, a small table at the centre of the room and 3 different doors. Seeing Orochimaru sitting down he walked to the table and sat in a traditional kneeling position. Orochimaru slid a book on the table labeled "What is Chakra" and said "Read the book and call me when you're done" before getting up and walking to the door. As his hand clamped around the door handle Naruto swiftly replied "Done" before smirking. Orochimaru smiled "Ohhh, so you have been reading. We'll then memorize it and call me". Opening the door Naruto again replied "Done". Orochimaru frowned " _Sasori's DNA was supposed to make him smart but not this smart. Unless…_ He smirked "Good. Now Naruto do you want to tell me about the "real" you." Turning he closed the door before sitting in front of the child.

Naruto smirked "Well you see I'm not stupid. I have photographic memory and perfect recall. One time I entered the Konoha Shogi tournament and won but they said I cheated using Genjutsu, I don't actually like the Sandaime and your teammate Jiraiya, I know I'm the son of the Yondaime, I know about the Kyuubi " _And the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi and Juubi Chan's" he mentally added_ , being sealed inside me, and that's about it. Why? Was I really that obvious?".

Orochimaru smiled "No. I wasn't called a prodigy for a reason though. So how many books have you read so far?", Naruto shrugged "In your library in up to number four but I'm Konoha about half of them. Why?". Orochimaru inwardly smiled "Well that's good, very good. How about we start with finding your Chakra?". Getting up he walked to the middle door and waited for Naruto to follow. Sliding open the door he moved to the center and got in a meditative stance. Naruto soon followed and waited. "Good, now close your eyes and search yourself, look passed your soul and go towards your ribs, there you should see a sort of image. Your chakra should be blue so carefully begin pulling it out, imagine your lifting a bucket full of water from a Well". Naruto furrowed his brows, closing his eyes he slowly began searching. After what he thought as 5 minutes he soon found his soul. It was a small replica of him, with some patches being orange some red but most of it was a full grey. Flying last his soul he quickly waved goodbye and kept going deeper. He soon passed a video. It was the first thing he ever saw in his life. It showed 4 young girls tickling him, earning a giggle and a beautiful red haired Angel smiling at him. He presumed these were his siblings and that the angel was his mother. A small tear slid down his check before dropping into the black food below him. Scrunching his eyes shut he began moving forwards. He soon came to a spring surrounded by many flowers. Orange and red roses grew freely in the far side of the spring and pink, white, purple, blue and even yellow tulips littered the ground. He just wanted to lie down and sleep on the ground. But he knew his mission and walked towards the spring. A small Rocky waterfall was slowly flowing on the right with clear water splashing on the smooth round rocks around the edges. On the left a small sandy beach with pearl white shells was slowly moistened by the small ripples. Taking off his black sandals he let his feet touched the moist dirt. The green blades of grass slipt in between his toes and tickled his calves. Walking towards the rocks he made a small meal into the sand letting his feet sink into the small grains. Pulling his feet out of the sand he began walking to the small waves before taking his bright orange shirt, with the Uzushiogakure symbol in the back, he dived head first into the cool water. Taking a deep breath, he dived under the surface and began swimming to the bottom. He watched as baby Carp swam around him, pushing off from the bottom he made his ascent. Lying on his back he was in pure serenity… before his face went under the waterfall. Naruto's eyes snapped open as he awoke from the most peaceful dream. Looking down he noticed his shirt was soaked, tilting his head upward he saw the guard from before smiling sheepishly "Sorry, you wouldn't wake up. Anyway Orochimaru-Sama says to go to your room and rest. I will show you the way".

 **AN/: Yay! Another chapter done. Anyway this was a really quick update so don't think I'll be doing all of them this quickly. Again if someone could be my Beta Reader that would be cool. Also review and if you have any ideas fire away. And don't be mean this is my first fanfiction.**

 **Now to reply to reviews:**

 **Sneak13579: I might. We'll see.**

 **See ya: The asianagent…..**


	3. Getting an Upgrade

**Chapter 2: Getting an upgrade**

It had been a week after getting his first injection and he had begun his training. Orochimaru had taught him how to make shadow clones and also the three academy jutsu except the bunshin. He was currently able to make 100 shadow clones. He learnt that the memories of the clones were transferred to him, so he had them read every book they could and also start mastering chakra control and the jutsu's he knew.

The metal door opened to show his generous master. Orochimaru smiled his student had been working very hard lately, "Come Naruto we have to go put in your next injection". Naruto shrugged before following him to the medical room. Entering the room he jumped on the bed and lay down. "Sorry Naruto, we have to knock you out so your body can change, this is a very painful process". Naruto nodded before allowing Orochimaru to put on the oxygen mask. Adding the catheter he chucked Naruto into the container.

Pushing a small green button water slowly began filling the container. Walking to a small metal cabinet he pulled out a key and opened before grabbing a small vial. Pulling it up he checked the label before grabbing another vial. Closing and locking the cabinet he walked to the table and grabbed a needle. Jabbing it into the vial he extracted it before repeating the process with the other vial. Going over to Naruto's container he grabbed the catheter and injected the entire liquid.

It had taken 5 months (A rank missions) for Kabuto to return. In the meantime the Sannin had injected Naruto with two samples. The next time Kabuto saw him in the tank he had purple rippled eyes and paper skin. Orochimaru had taken Naruto, while still sedated out and began studying his body at a molecular level. He also brought in his second student Karin, who had gained a high interest in medicine. Coincidentally she was also his cousin.

Using Karin's unique ability to 'see' chakra he deduced that Deidara's explosive hands could be called upon at will and that his Rinnegan was fully matured. Karin had also noticed that his chakra control was even greater. The Kyuubi's real had also moved to his heart. Kabuto was worried they were just injecting him and so when he woke up next everything would be different and he would freak out.

They had just injected Kimimaro's blood into him. Entering the room something seemed off. His heart rate monitor had increased and the liquid in the jar was slightly murkier. At first nothing seemed out of the ordinary until he had gone to take a blood sample. His body was rippling and something was slowly moving underneath his skin. Rushing out of the room he ran to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-Sama something had happened, there appears to be something moving inside the boy". Orochimaru waved him off before realizing what was happening, "WHAT!?".

Striding into the room he walked towards Naruto and ordered Karin to observe his chakra coils. Stepping around the boy he watched as a small wave past from his thigh to his foot before disappearing. Followed by a gasp "What?".  
"S...something similar to chakra just appeared and the disappeared!". What! That's impossible chakra can't disappear and appear.

 **(2 months later)**

Over the two months Orochimaru hadn't injected Naruto with anything in fear of the mysterious chakra. Smirking he turned to Kabuto and Karin "Since we will be slowing the pace of injections, let's start training him. Let's start with puppetry since it doesn't require a bloodline".

Kabuto nodded he was honestly excited to see what the boy could do. They had already amassed a large pile of puppets as well as multiple dead corpses. None of the corpses were going to be above Chunin rank until the process was a success. Kabuto looked at Karin "You know this is going to be tiring". Karin looks confused "Why? All we need to do is show him how to use Chakra strings and motivate him to figure the rest out". Kabuto laughed "That's right. You haven't met him yet. He will easily master the chakra strings but he most likely won't use the human puppets".

Together they opened his container and pulled off the oxygen mask supplying him with oxygen and a tranquilizer drug. Suddenly dropping it he looked at it in disgust "Remind me to get that cleaned it hasn't been for the past year". Karin slowly stepped away "Ewww. Don't tell me that. If it wasn't for the Kyuubi he probably would be dead by now". Dashing forwards she flipped Naruto over her shoulder and grabbed his clothes and a towel "I'll meet you in the training room".

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was in the training room where he and. It looked the same as before but the new angle gave him a chance to notice the snake patterns adorning the ceiling. "How do you feel?" A light voice asked. Naruto turned his body and saw Kabuto with a young red haired girl looking on her early teens. The girl had a slight haze around her that was dark and bubbling like lava while Kabuto had a smooth blue waves like a river.

'How long had he been out? And who was the girl'. "What day is it and why are you two glowing?". They raised their brows "It's October 22nd and it's been a year since you've been here, and we aren't glowing". "Okay, How come I was knocked out for a long the last thing I remember is having another protein injection, and you are glowing. Her's looks like lava and yours is like a river, I'm guessing it's your Chakra but since when have I been able to see it?".

Kabuto shrugged "When we gave you the protein injection there was a complication and you've been in a coma. Also you might have gotten the Rinnegan". Naruto slowly nodded "That makes sense" turning to the girl he pointed "Now who exactly are you?". "My names Karin, Karin Uzumaki". Naruto smiled before launching himself at her and tried pulling her into a hug. Key word being tried. Karin had immediately dodged and pinned him to the ground in a headlock.

She growled at him "What exactly are you trying to do?". Naruto smiled "Well can't I hug my precious family. The name's Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto". Karin peered at him suspiciously before engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. "S..So Ww... We weren't the only S...Sur...Survivors?". Naruto raised a brow "I don't know about the only but what do you mean survivor's?" Karin frowned "So you don't know you're from Uzushiogakure and that it was destroyed?" "WHAT!"  
Karin soon for into the long explanation of who the Uzumaki were and why they were destroyed by Kumo, Kiri and Iwa. Then she spoke about how their ally the village of Konoha had abandoned them.

Naruto jumped to his feet or tried to before face planting into the table. Karin turned to Kabuto "I guess we're gonna have to teach him to walk". Kabuto looked at Naruto "You are here to learn the art of puppetry, medicine, anatomy among other things".  
"Puppets? How can puppets help in a fight?". Karin smiled "There are special combat puppets that can have weapons and items stored in them. They are about the size of a human." "Okay let's start with the chakra strings. Chakra strings are used to control the puppets and when you get better you'll be able to control multiple at once.".

-  
(2 Weeks Later)

Two weeks had passed and Naruto was getting the hang of us new body. Well he was pretending to. He was going to play dumb for a while until after a few more injections when he'll suddenly be the smartest person. They would an starting to do some chakra control exercises. Waking up he was escorted from his room back to the training room. Kabuto and Karin were impatiently waiting. "Finally after weeks of working you can move at the pace of a civilian. Anyway let's start by making chakra strings."

Naruto nodded "Now to do this you need to channel chakra into your hands and imagine a small sticky line shooting out." Naruto got up and began leading his chakra towards his hands. Closing his eyes he began pushing as much as he could. Feeling an odd sensation in his hands he opened his eyes and peered at his hands. "WHAAAAT! ARE THOSE!" Karin smirked he had finally found out. "Well it's seems you have found one of the complications of the protein injections." Naruto say down and nodded "Those mouths allow you to create explosives among other things, which you have to find out." Nodding he continued the exercise.

The next 2 months passed slowly for Kabuto and Karin. Naruto was a genius and only needed to see something once before he could do it. However, he always made sure everything was perfect. Making chakra strings had only taken 4 days but he spent the next week making sure he could instantly use them and also move large objects easily. They also down time to test out Deidara's bloodline and found that most moist solids could be used as explosives. The best material was high grade clay while mud only made a small smoke bomb. They also added gravity and weight seals to Naruto's body. Two for each limb one on his chest another on his back and one in his neck.

These were increasing his strength and speed constantly without him needing to work. Once they taught him how to use puppets they were going to inject him with Itachi Uchiha's DNA and give him the Sharingan.  
In his food they had slipped in a drug that would knock him out even if the Kyuubi tried to stop it.

Naruto woke up with a headache. It felt like someone was smashing his head in with a hammer. Looking around he noticed he was in a different room. It had a small table with scrolls and bars running down the middle. On the other side of the bars were a small bag of bread and some water. Shakily getting up he patted the small straws of hay off his pants before heading to the table. There was a small note

"To survive you are going to have to make a puppet and get the food."Walking to the table he channeled some chakra into the scrolls. A pile of legs and arms popped out. Repeating the process a pile of bodies and heads fell out. Going to the final scroll he pumped chakra into it for a small book on puppet making appeared.

After three hours of reading he had memorized everything he needed to do. Looking through the pile of legs he grabbed a medium size leg with clawed feet. Picking up a carving knife he slowly cut a tube in the center of the leg to hold items. With the foot he made them able to detach from the leg and have a gap on the inside for poisoned weapons. Finding an identical leg he repeated the process. After making his legs he searched for a suitable body. Finding a body with multiple arm sockets he then emptied the inside to put in multiple weapons.

Going through the arms he picked up four. He carved the forearms out and made a gap for swords to come out the elbows or wrists. Getting a thin scalpel he began putting small incisions so that if people touched his puppet their skin would be ripped off. Getting two legs he placed them in the final two arm sockets and made them able to slide in and out. Picking out the head was a hard decision he went with a two heads that he connected at the necks so that if one was cut off the other could come out. Making a small chute in the neck to shoot small poisoned senbon. With the head he made spikes that would pop out and could be ejected under the hair.

-  
After a day of working he was able to move the puppet perfectly at a high pace. Now moving onto his goal he began making his puppet move to the bars before slipping through. Carefully moving it towards the food and water, wary of any traps that would break his puppet he suddenly dashed forwards and grabbed the food and water before jumping out. Releasing the chakra strings he picked up the bread and shoved two pieces down before having a cup of water.  
Naruto woke up with a headache.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and review. If you want me to add anyone to the harem I might and also no Sasuke won't be a good guy.**

 **thegodofanime: I probably will and there might be a couple others.**

 **edo123456: It will be later but he will return to Konoha to do some things.**

 **Wu of Wei: That's because he is becoming Senile and because we was seeing how Orochimaru would react. And if he did bad there were plenty of ninja around.**

 **UnsanMusho: 100%**

 **Thanks …. Asianagent.**


	4. Leaving the Lair

**Chapter 3: Leaving the Lair**

"Hello" - regular speech

" _Hello?_ " - thoughts

" _ **Hehehe"**_ demon naruto and bijuu thinking.

 **"Hello"** demon naruto and bijuu talking.

 **Katon.** Jutsu

Naruto woke up and groggily rubbed his head. He remembered getting the food and water before he blacked out. Pushing himself off the floor he began massaging his temples getting rid of the headache. Spinning his arm around he eradicating the stiffness. With a large yawn he looked at his surroundings.

He was in a room that seemed to be a larger copy of his original training room. Spotting a small knee high table he moved towards it and sat down.

Running his fingers up and down the table he felt the faint grooves and rough feel of it. A faint click was heard near the door as it was pushed in.

Kabuto and Karin slowly came in. Kabuto was carrying a metal tray with a small bowl of miso soup and rice while Karin had a jug of water and a glass.

Smiling weakly to them he spoke

"H..Hey guys, wha...what happened?"

Karin smiled "We gave you another injection." Pulling out a mirror she spoke "Just push chakra into your eyes." Pushing chakra into his eyes everything slowed down and he could see what Karin was doing. No, what she was going to do?. "Hey Karin-Chan how come I can see what you're going to do?"

Her eyebrows lifted " _That isn't possible until the third stage."_ "Well that is because you somehow got the Sharingan, it seems as though one of your parents was an Uchiha." Naruto remembered the time he first met an Uchiha, that specific person even had the Sharingan.

 **Flashback**

A young 3 year old Naruto was walking through the clan district. He enjoyed walking around here because he liked to see the shinobi usin their kekkai genkai and abilities. One time he had seen a man wearing glasses with a swarm of bugs around him, he even let Naruto go with him to find bugs. Another man was playing shadow ninja with his friend, the most amazing thing was that he wasn't even moving. Not noticing a right turn he walked straight into a guard. This guard was wearing a blue police uniform with a few and white symbol on the back.

"Watch where you're going brat or I'll burn you!"

Naruto nodded meekly "S..Sorry I didn't meant to"

The guard leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Sorry kiddo, I've gotta act tough."

Naruto zoomed forward and engulfed the man in a hug. The clan doors opened and out worked the new guard. He spotted Naruto hugging the guard and instantly thought the worst.

"Tenzu, watch out!"

"No. Wait Akahi…"

 **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (Fire release: Great fireball jutsu)**

Out of his mouth came a giant raging fireball, speeding towards the small boy. Naruto turned around to see a great ball of fire heading towards him.

 **Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water release: Exploding water shockwave)**

 **Doton: Doryuheki (Earth release: Earth style wall)**

A large wave of water quickly incapacitated the fireball before a large wall of earth blocked Naruto's view.

 **Minutes earlier with the Suiton User**

A beautiful black haired maiden was walking with a small 7 year old girl. The girl appeared to be a spitting image of the mother. The woman's name was Mikoto Uchiha and her daughter Miwako Uchiha. She had just been shopping.

Miwako had just been begin the academy so they had bought her some kunai, shuriken, senbon and ninjato. Afterwards they had gone to the supermarket to get some more food to celebrate the occasion. Walking around all the civilians and shinobi bowed to them. Being a matriarch of a high and noble clan had its perks.

Humming a sweet tune to herself she looked at her small daughter, she was her pride and joy. She loved her daughter more than her elder son Itachi,the Uchiha prodigy, and even her 3 year old son Sasuke.

Turning the corner she opened her eyes from daydreaming and saw a large fireball heading towards Tenzo and a small boy. Her motherly instincts immediatly took over as she dropped the bags and began flipping through hand seals.

 **Suiton: Bakusui Shoha (Water release: Exploding water shockwave)**

 **With the Doton User minutes earlier**

A indigo haired woman with white eyes with a small patch of light lilac in the center was walking with two small girls holding her hands. The two girls were obviously twins and looked like their mother. The maiden was Hitomi Hyuuga and her daughters Hinata and Hanabi.

They were heading to the park to play. They just stepped out of the clan gates and were walking down the street.

Hitomi looked down at her daughter "Hinata, how what do you want to do at the park?"

Hinata frowned "Fly… Fly" this was her way of saying push me on the swing.

Hitomi knew her daughter was shy but she was hoping that some interaction with other children would help. Turning her head the other way she asked "Hanabi what are you going to do?"

Hanabi smiled "Flowers… Flowers".

Looking up Hitomi could see a small boy engulfing an Uchiha guard in a hug. This was strange as the Uchiha were known to not show too much compasion to outsiders. Then a giant red flame came rushing towards the child and guard.

Worriedly she let go of her childrens hands before going through some hand seals and slamming her hands into the ground.

 **Doton: Doryuheki (Earth release: Earth style wall)**

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the earth wall crumble and a huffing Akahiko. Checking himself over he noticed small drops of water and pieces of dirt but no scratches.

Realising he was clinging to something he saw the muscly legs of Tenzo. Carefully letting go he sat on the ground.

"Hey you!" hearing this he scrambled up to see two people walking towards him.

"Oi, are you ok?" looking the other as he saw another three people. Worried of the possible beating he could face he ran into a nearby alley and hid amongst the trash.

Waiting a couple minutes he heard a shuffling at the end of the alley. "Hey kiddo, come on out Akahiko is fine, we won't hurt you."

Pushing the bags off himself he was quickly engulfed in a hug. Two blobs of mass were shoved on his head as he was frantically grown around. "H..Help me. I n..need to breeeath."

The obviously female human stepped away and carefully began looking him over. Not sure of what to do he stood straight with his eyes jammed shut. "It's okay we won't hurt you."

Opening his eyes he saw a beautiful woman a bright smile on her face. Blushing from such beauty he turned away.

"Are you play?" Naruto nodded "I...I'm o...okay." Turning around he carefully looked past her legs to see more people.

Clinging to the woman's legs he tried to hide himself. He felt a small tap on his shoulder and saw a girl older than him smiling.

"I'm Miwako. Who are you?"

Puffing out his chest he spoke "Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage and cool guy at your service." With a bow of his head he flashed a foxy grin.

In the two years after that Naruto hung out with Miwako, Hanabi and Hinata a lot. Even going to their clan houses for dinner. Eventually, he got used to meeting with Mikoto and Hitomi. He also had a big secret about this, his crush on the girls.

 **Flashback end**

"Oi, Naruto you there?"Shaking his head clear of the memory he looked at Karin and nodded. "Today we will be practicing some spars."

Naruto stood across from Karin in a loose stance with his left hand slightly forwards.

Kabuto smirked "Hajime." Naruto began circling Karin slowly inching forwards ready to strike of block. Spotting a minute gap in her defence he lunged forwards. With a quick jab to the hip he felt a hand grab his.

With an almighty swing she flung him across the floor. Naruto frowned " _She shouldn't have been able to block that."_ Karin smirked "If you're wondering because I can see your Chakra flow I'm able to anticipate what you're going to do"

Naruto nodded getting ready he slowed his breathing and began to suck his chakra back into its coils. He had learnt this trick while being in the street. With the problem of having to run away from mobs of drunks and shinobi he had the amazing ability to hide his chakra completely.

Retaking his stance he charged at Karin and began sending blow after blow at her. With a quick jab to the hip he bent down and swept her legs out from under her. Spinning he slammed a roundhouse kick right into her stomach causing her to spew up blood.

A small drop of blood landed on his bare forearm before a ripple passed under his skin sucking the blood into his system. This went un-noticed by Naruto but Kabuto's critical eye was able to see this minute detail.

Running over to Karin his vision slowly changed to see her chakra was waving around her. Channeling chakra to his hands, they began to glow a glow green. Carefully moving them over her stomach he saw the bruise shrinking.

After healing her injury he looked up at Kabuto. "Kabuto, is my Rinnegan activated?" Kabuto frowned "No, why?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed "I can see your chakra like before. Maybe Karin's ability is a family thing."

 **Two hours later**

Kabuto pushed open the metal door with a stride full of purpose. Kneeling before a high back chair he spoke "Orochimaru-Sama I believe I know what the unknown chakra is."

The chair slowly swung around revealing a pale man. "Out with it." Kabuto smirked "During a practice spar today between Naruto and Karin a small drop of Karin's blood landed on Naruto's forearm. I'm ten seconds of this the unknown chakra appeared to suck the blood into his body. After one minute it appeared as though he had Karin's ability to see chakra."

Orochimaru smirked "Good. This could speed up the process exponentially. He gets there days."

 **8 Weeks Later**

Orochimaru had injected Naruto with numerous pathogens. Injecting wasn't really the best word to call it he actually just put the blood in his mouth and let the unknown chakra do its work. He had given him more abilities; His body now could host multiple hearts (Kakuzu),absorb chakra, morph through objects (Zetsu), impenetrable skin when threatened (Samehada), stop the Byakugan and Sharingan (Ranmaru), turn completely into smoke and others.

Kabuto and Karin had allowed him to create 500 blood clones a day to increase his chakra reserves and also to train his abilities. He was going to receive his first mission today.

Orochimaru had decided to give him the curse Mark before they would leave. His mission was to go back to Konoha for a week and create a new blood clone.

He put all his head into his bag before hitting his finger and created 5 blood clones. "You know what to do, wait 3 days." As he left the room the clones soon henge'd into random objects.

Walking down the hall he knocked three times on Karin's door before entering. Karin was sleeping on her bed with all her gear in a small bag. Walking up to her small body he could see the small rise and fall of her chest. Smiling at her beauty he tapped her on the shoulder and waited.

Karin's eyes slowly opened as she felt electricity coursing through her body. Noticing a weight on her shoulder she blushed seeing Naruto touching her.

"Karin-Chan we need to go now." Karin smiled "Okay. Let me get up." Karin pushed the blankets off herself before jumping to her feet.

Naruto began walking out of the room while Karin grabbed her bag and followed him. Holding the door open he waited for Karin to edit before creating another 5 blood clones. Walking towards Orochimaru's throne room he created another 2 clones.

Entering the room he saw Kabuto leaning against a wall while Orochimaru was sitting in his chair looking away from them. "Nice of you to join us Karin, Naruto." Naruto smirked before kneeling in front of the chair. The room stank of candles and grease. " _Probably from the paedophiles hair."_

The chair slowly spun around as Orochimaru was slowly petting a small snake. "Are you ready Naruto? This will be the first mark of its kind." Naruto nodded "Yes. Thank you for this honour master."

Orochimaru slowly began to elongate his neck before reaching towards Naruto. With a quick bite to the neck his new curse mark was made. Naruto gritted his teeth and endured the pain not wanting to show weakness.

"Thank you Orochimaru-Sama I will not fail you." Getting up Karin and Naruto began to leave the room not waiting for Kabuto. Pacing down the hallway they made it to the large metal gate.

Twisting the large door he heaved it forwards and allowed the dim light to enter the hallway. Allowing Karin to make her way up the steps first he quickly followed leaving Kabuto to close the door. As they made their way across the large clearing he looked back and remembered the time he first came here.

 **1 day later**

Karin, Kabuto and Naruto had ran at a medium pace for the day before resting that night. With a small bowl of soup for dinner they soon went to sleep.

In the morning they headed off eating a bowl of chashu-men (Type of ramen) as they ran. Jumping up into the trees Naruto began looking at the serene beauty of the forest. Small birds flew around with fresh food for their chicks and bugs cruised leisurely around.

Stopping abruptly Karin and Kabuto landed on the same branch. Looking down they could see a small group of bandits laughing as they drank sake.

Their seemed to be a cab full of prisoners. Channeling chakra to his ears he could hear them speaking. "Hahaha. Today was good. We got some supplies and some entertainment."

Naruto began to growl one of the things he truly hated was people disrespecting women. Growing up he would try and fight back against the Mae attackers but once a woman was involved he just took the hits.

"You know what guys, I think I'll just sample some of the produce." A large burly man said before stalking towards the cage. Unlocking the door he yanked a young 15 year old girl out of the cage.

Naruto growled again and before Karin or Kabuto could stop him he shot down towards the large man. Growing the large bones out of his hands he made a large katana. Raising it above his head he swung down with all his might.

Landing with a soft thump he looked up as the body was completely cut in half and each side fell a different direction. "Oi Genza, are you gonna start yet." A random bandit stood up, lazily pushing himself up off a log.

He turned around to see a gruesome sight. A blonde demon has split Genza in half. Genza's intestines were cleanly cut in half, not a single drop of blood had touched the ground. Looking at the small body standing next to him he saw a bone coming out of his wrist.

Naruto opened his eyes and crazily turned it to the left staring like a madman at the bandit. His Sharingan had unconsciously activated and was spinning crazily.

Pushing off he charged at the bandit and created a bone spear and katana. Throwing the spear it pierced his knee cap before coming out the other side. Reaching the target he swung the katana through his arms that he tried to protect himself with.

Ripping the katana out he kicked the man in the chest. His ears twitched as he heard another bandit get up. "Oi guys someone took out Genza and Menma. Let's show him who's boss."

Roughly twenty other bandits stood up. All of them were armed with bats, swords and spears. Naruto crouched down in an animalistic stance. His fingernails elongated creating large claws. His elbow and knee joints had bones growing out of them. Finally, his teeth began to enlarge growing out of his mouth.

Kicking off, the ground under his body cracked under the pressure, he dodged a spear before growing a bone out of his back. Grabbing the bone he smashed the bone into a man's chest followed by a stab through his neck and into the ground.

Dodging a sword swipe to his back, he swung a bone covered foot into the man's head. Another rushed in with his club raised and began swinging wildly "Die. Die. Die." Enlarging the bones inside his hand he caught the club before crushing it.

Going through three hand seals; Ram, Tiger and Bird he shouted

" **Sawarabi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling Fern)".** Before hundreds of bones began to emerge from the ground piercing all of the bandits.

Turning around he began walking to the caged girls with a satisfied smile. Heading to the downed bandit, who was still barely alive, he leant down. "Now, why don't you tell me where you took the girls from?"

"N...Ne...Never. I would never bow down to a member of the Kaguya clan." Naruto reached down and slowly drew his enlarged nails across his chest. Slowly digging deeper as he made his way from the collarbone to his hip.

"O..Ok I'll tell you. We took them from Moesashi (Ember) village in Hi no Kuni (Fire Country) ((I'm going to do the Japanese names because they sound cooler.)) Naruto smiled sickly, "Thank you for your co-operation." before stabbing him through the mouth.

Looking at the downed girl he smiled "I know you're not unconscious. I'm here to help you." The girl turned around and looked at her "Saviour". "Th...Thank Y...You. What are y..you going to...do with us?"

"Well like most gentlemen I'll return you back to Moesashi village." Before the girl could reply however a large voice boomed in the distance. Three men walked into the clearing.

A tall slim man with 3 long diamonds on his face (Renga). The man to his left was large and burly with 2 markings on each side of his face (Jiga). Finally a normal and skinny man with tear from markings under his eyes stood on the right (Ruiga).

The man in the center spoke "We… are the Janin (Evil Ninja). My name is Renga, to my left is Jiga and to my right is Ruiga." He smiled "You seem to have killed our men. I'm return we are going to have to kill you."

Naruto looks up at Karin and Kabuto and shook his head. He wanted to test his abilities out. He relaxes his arms out them in a mantis stance before closing his eyes. Time seemed to slow as no one moved… until a small leaf floated towards the ground.

The three bandits tensed. Then a small bird snatched the leaf and flew away. They smirked before charging. Ruiga rushed forwards and threw a strong, fast punch at his sternum. Naruto's arms swung into action as his left hand grabbed Ruiga's wrist before his right palm smashed into the back of his elbow.

A loud 'Crrrrack' was heard before Ruiga fell to the ground clutching his arm.

Naruto grabbed Ruiga by the hair and smashed his face into the ground. Swinging his foot up Ruiga and punched him in the stomach. Blood spat from his mouth and splattered onto Naruto's shirt.

Naruto looked up with a dangerous smile. He tilted his head before laughing. "Hahaha you guys are weak. I hope you two are at least a little stronger than your puny friend."

Reiga smiled before Naruto felt something cut his chest and shoulders. Running towards Reiga, Naruto jumped and tried to kick him in the neck. Keyword being Tried. Naruto winced as he felt multiple objects piercing his arms and legs.

With a 'oof' he hit the ground. Looking down he saw ice kunai embedded into his body, with a snarl he ripped the two out of his arms before grabbing the two in his legs. Getting up his injuries began to rapidly heal.

Naruto smirked "So, you have a kekkei genkai, well… so do I." Reiga smiled "Well it won't be better than my Hyoton (Ice release). But please… try your best."

Throwing a smoke bomb into the ground he went through three hand seals. Then he whispered **Kemuton: Kemuri-tai no jutsu (Smoke release: Smoke body jutsu)** as he channeled chakra all over his body.

Reiga watched as the smoke began to flow into the sky. Naruto had disappeared and so he quickly bent into a defensive stance. Not noticing a small cloud of smoke floating behind him. It slowly became yellow and began morphing into a figure.

Naruto stood behind Reiga in his ninja suit. (A/N: For all of you I forgot to put it in so get it is. He is wearing black pants and shirt with shining red and orange armour. The shoulders have blade like tips and his black sandals. Kinda looks like Madara but with orange and red armour.)

His lips curled into a murderous from before he thrust his hand through Reigas chest. Grabbing on to his heart he laughed as he watched small strings come out of the pores in his skin and grab the heart.

They began pulling it towards his palm before the explosive hand appeared and swallowed the heart. With a laugh he flipped over Reiga's body as it fell forwards.

A growl flowed through the air as Jiga saw his brother's being pummeled. Clenching his fists he channeled chakra into his hands. A blue haze covered his hands before small grey particles began flying towards his hands.

Flaring his chakra, Karin and Kabuto felt the kunai, senbon and shuriken getting lighter. Turning they saw the kunai and weapons flying out of the pouches and going towards Jiga.

Karin then felt herself flying through the air. Hurtling towards Jiga, she shut her eyes.

'CLANG'

She carefully opened her eyes as she saw Naruto wielding a large blue sword stopping Jiga's metallic hand. Jiga was slowly overpowering Naruto. Pushing up with so his might he spoke through gritted teeth. "Karin take off the Katana and go."

She quickly complied after shaking off the shock. She landed softly on the ground before she jumped back to Kabuto.

Naruto also jumped away before landing huffing. Reaching his hand into the pouch on his left thigh, he pulled out 20 shuriken. Flinging 5 shuriken in front, to the left and the right before flinging 5 over Jiga.

Putting his hand in his other thigh pocket he pulled out the ice kunai, Reiga had used. He then watched as Jiga began to defend himself from the shuriken before he charged in.

Throwing a kunai he watched as it embedded itself into Jiga's foot. Jiga roared in pain before he saw Naruto charging towards him. He began to channel more chakra into his hands.

His hands grew brighter for a second before all the chakra stopped. His eyes widened in horror before he saw Naruto plunge a kunai into his stomach.

 **Authors note:**

 **Hey guys sorry this chapter was a slow update I've had lots of tests and studying but from Saturday and two weeks onwards I should be good.**

 **Now yes the sales is Samehada and yes he has the curse Mark. He is obviously returning to Konoha but I wonder what's happening a Orochimaru's lair.**

 **If you have any ability ideas or members of the harem then PM me.**

 _ **Now here's a side scene**_

Kisame Hoshigaki was in an intense fight with Raiga Kurosuki, another member of Kiri's Seven swordsman. Samehada was enjoying feasting on Raiga's Raiton (Lightning) chakra.

With a swift kick Raiga was sent tumbling to the ground before Kisame jumped up and swing down. Right as he was about to hit, right above Raiga's shoulder he felt Samehada disappear.

Bringing his hands to his face he began inspecting them curious as to where his sword went.

 **5 minutes later**

Kisame was kneeling on the ground with waterfall size anime tears streaming down his face. Hearing a 'poof' he looked up right as Samehada pummeled his face.

 **That's it guys**

 **Thanks for reading…**

 **Yours Truly… Asianagent.**


	5. The tree's root

**Chapter 4: The tree's root**

"Hello" - regular speech

" _Hello?_ " - thoughts

" _ **Hehehe"**_ demon naruto and bijuu thinking.

 **"Hello"** demon naruto and bijuu talking.

 **Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu (English translation)** Jutsu

A ninja with a swirling mask sat in a meditative position with his legs crossed and eyes closed. He was sitting in a traditional room with weaved bamboo walls and paper doors. In the top right corner an old man stood hunched over a cane.

With a smirk he nodded, out of the shadows came 5 ninja. They began circling the ninja waiting to attack. Then, they all sped forwards and began to attack the ninja, as he sat there leaning slightly to dodge the attacks. A faint 'crack' was heard before all the attacker's jumped back.

Out of the kind came small trees as they began to circle around the line ninja l. Wrapping together into a cocoon like layer of protection. The ninja with a lion mask looked at the others and nodded. They all went through 20 slow hand seals simultaneously before shouting.

 **Katon: Bōkaheki o funsai no jutsu (Fire Release: Crushing fire walls jutsu)**

Large floor to ceiling walls of fire erupted in between all of the five ninja. The wall slowly began making its way towards the cocoon. The sizzling of living wood was heard as it began to blacken.

The wood began to catch fire before crumbling to the ground. During this time all five ninja had drawn their tanto's and were prepared to attack. As the fire walls disappeared the assailants attacked. Slashing left and right they cut down everything.

After minutes of slashing they got up and smiled. Walking towards the old man in the middle they knelt down.

"Danzo-Sama, we have finally proven to you that we… emotionless ninja are much stronger than it."

The now identified Danzo smiled as he saw a small piece of living wood morph into a person. The person began walking towards Danzo before kicking the Lion masked ninja in the side of the face.

The other 4 jumped back and prepared themselves. "Stop, it is still obvious who won." Danzo said as he looked a his 6 best ninja. "You are dismissed for now. Rest tomorrow is a big day. And Bear take Lion with you."

With that said he began walking away. The only noise that happened for the next couple seconds was the faint clacking of Danzo's cane. The swirl masked man took off his mask and grinned.

His brown hair fell down to his chin. It covered his ears like earmuffs. At the top it had a random spikes jutting out. His green eyes shone with a faint sparkle making him seem so innocent.

With a happy wave he did a tiger hand seal before he **shunshin'ed (Body flicker/ Teleporting)** away. He appeared in a tree 10 miles away. Taking off the shirt and pants, it showed an orange jumpsuit.

Jumping off the ground he stumbled before running off towards a small apartment block. In the way he stopped at a local supermarket, in a henge, and grabbed some; milk, cup ramen, vegetables and some miso paste.

Carrying on he began walking towards his original goal. Climbing up the deselect stairs, he sighed, ever since he moved into the apartment block all the other residents left except a few. Those few learnt about the real Naruto and didn't bother him anymore.

Plopping the bags on the ground he pulled out his key, from his back pocket, and opened the door. "I'm home." Picking up the bags he walked in and yanked the door closed with his foot. Entering the kitchen he put the bags on the bench.

A red haired girl waked in and smiled "Naruto-Kun, how was your day?" "Good, I was able to get that medical jutsu down." He lied. The thing was Karin didn't know about his involvement with Root and he didn't want her to know. It all started when their week in Konoha all those years ago was supposed to end.

 **Flashback**

Naruto and Karin were sitting in the apartments dining room eating some umeboshi as a snack challenge when the spoil sport Kabuto walked in. "Ok guys we got to go, Naruto make the clone then we leave." Naruto frowned "Sorry Kabuto, but me and Karin aren't leaving." With that said he leapt up and snapped Kabuto's neck.

 **2 days later**

Naruto was walking to The supermarket when he felt someone grabbing his arms while another delivered a quick chop to his neck. Waking up he felt ropes binding his arms and legs together. A blonde man walked in front of him.

"Hello demon, I will humour you with my name, before I wipe everything from your mind." He kicked Naruto right in the ribs before laughing. "My name is Inouka and you killed my family." He laughed before saying **Waipu ki no jutsu (Mind wipe jutsu)**

His body went limp before he entered Naruto's mind. He appeared in a large sewer with water up to his knees covering everything. Making his way down the sewer he took the second exit at a roundabout like area. At the end of the sewer was a large marble platform with the words Memories on the wall behind the platform.

As he stood on the platform he placed his hand on the wall before a ' click' was heard. Ripping open the wall he entered a reasonably clean memory library. Walking down the halls he began to rip the books off the shelves making the room very messy.

Everywhere he went he left hundreds of books lying on the floor. Walking back to the entrance he wiped his hands and smiled. Walking out he laughed, he had finally avenged his family. What he didn't notice as the door closed was the books flying back into their places.

Making his way back to the roundabout he pondered in which way he had entered. He decided to go to the exit two down. This exit had multiple turns. When he finally made his ways to the end there was a large black platform.

Stepping up on to the platform he was confused because he wasn't able to leave Naruto's mind. Suddenly a large cage appeared with two large red eyes glowing inside. "Human, what are you doing in here? I will kill you for entering here." Inouka slowly turned and started shaking. He looked up into the glowing eyes and started screaming as large came crashing down and crushed Inouka.

 **Back outside**

Naruto woke up and remembered everything that happened. Just then the door crashed open and multiple ninja came flying in. After then came an old man striding in with a frown.

Realizing the situation Naruto smiled. "H...Hello what's H...Happening?" The old man's frown deepened "It's me Naruto, Jiji." When he said that Naruto went along and tried to jump to his feet. The bindings on his feet stopped him from moving so he just gave planted.

The ninja jumped in and immediately cut the bonds allowing Naruto to move. He began rubbing his wrists and ankles before he smiled. Running towards the old man he found his feet come off the ground. He turned around and found a Bird masked person holding him up. "Let me go."

The Bird masked man looked at the Hokage "Yes put him down." He let the boy drop before Naruto dashed off towards the Hokage. He began hugging the Hokage as much as he could with a scared and happy face.

Suddenly, in rushed Karin as she looked around for Naruto. "Naruto are you okay, I was worried." She frowned when he didn't respond. Walking up to him she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her. "Hello, if you can't see I kinda busy." She frowned "Naruto, it's me, we're friends remember. I'm Karin."

The Hokage smiled, little Naruto was able to make a friend "In sorry to tell you Karin but it seems he has lost his memories." Karin knelt down and begun crying "Wh...Who D...DID THIS!" She screeched. Her eyes began scanning the room until she saw the unconscious blonde on the ground. Pulling a kunai out of her sleeve she charged and swung it at his stomach.

Before she could however she felt small hands grasp her arms. She turned and saw Naruto holding her back. "Let me go. I'm gonna kill him!" Naruto shook his head "Revenge isn't right. Neither is seeing a girl cry."

Naruto smiled before he felt something collide into his stomach. Looking up he saw Inouka with kunai in his hand. Looking down he saw Karin holding on to him with a kunai I her back.

Blood was seeping out of her back and dropping to the ground. He began to shake violently at seeing someone so injured. His eyes rolled up his skull before he passed out.

(A/N: You may wonder why he fainted it's because he has never seen anyone he has cared for be hurt. He is also playing along with losing his memories.)

 **2 days later**

Naruto woke up. Although he had awakened a day ago he noticed Karin was still unconscious so he decided to stay. Reaching for the remote he pushed the green button. After 5 minutes a grumpy nurse walked in with a tray of food.

Taking the tray, he watched the nurse leave. Picking up the chopsticks he reached to get a carrot when a kunai came flying past and struck the carrot. It flew until it was stuck to the wall. Out of the corner of the room came a cat masked ANBU.

She landed next to the bed and pushed the green button. Shortly afterwards the nurse kicked open the door. "WHAT!" She then noticed the ANBU and immediately tried to cover up.

"H...Hello ANBU-San. How may I help you?" The ANBU shook their head "You know well that the Hokage himself ordered for all their food to be made and brought in by an Akimichi or the Ichiraku's.

At the mention of the Akimichi and ramen he began to drool with stars in his eyes. The nurse began to nod her head hurriedly "R..Right away ANBU-San." She closed the door and hurried away.

Naruto turned to the ANBU, "Excuse me ANBU-San…" "Call me Neko." "Neko-San ummm…. Why did you do that?" Neko smiled, "Well as your protector it is my job to look after you."

He looked at her with a large foxy grin. Leaping up he ran and began to hug her. She put her hand on his head and began to ruffle his hair. A groan then came from the other bed as Karin woke up.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position she yawned. Blinking the sleep from her eyes she looked to the bed beside her. There was an ruffled bed and a tray of food lying on the ground. Jumping out of bed she began looking around.

Her eyes landed on Naruto and a cat masked ANBU who was crushing his skull. Charging she released a large roar before tackling Naruto. Naruto then fell on to Neko before crashing to the ground Karin ended up sitting on Naruto while The ANBU's mask came off as she fell.

The door suddenly opened and a doctor walked in. She giggled then said "I guess you guys are going to want some privacy." Naruto tried to stop her "Wait.. Wait it's not what you think.

Naruto groaned as he felt the lump of weight lying on him move. "C...Can you get off?". Karin looked down and laughed "O… haha Ok." She got up and sat on his bed. When she looked over to the fallen ANBU, her jaw dropped.

Naruto pushed himself off the ground and looked at Karin. Noticing her dumbfounded expression he followed her gaze and smirked. 'Wow'.

Neko shook her head trying to get rid of the incoming headache. Reaching up to put her mask back in place, her hands didn't meet a solid surface but actually hit squishy cheek.

Looking around she noticed her mask lying slightly ahead of her she prayed that Naruto and Karin hadn't seen her face. Quickly, gazing at them her shoulders sagged as she realized that she had given a better view.

Naruto fell over into his chest before he started moving towards Karin, dragging his face on the carpet. As he slid to a half in front of Neko, his hand reached out and snatched a piece of hair on her lap. Snuggling it into his face he turned and slid away.

Neko grabbed her mask before turning to the pair. "Now you can't tell anyone what I look like or you can be killed for treason." Naruto frowned "Can you pleeeeease tell us your name?" He pointed towards Karin as she began to use the most hated kinjutsu of all. The **puppy dog eyes jutsu**.

Karin sighed "Fine. My name is Yugao Uzuki. Now Karin how do you feel?" Karin shrugged "Perfectly fine. Anyway…. Naruto can you remember anything?" Naruto shook his head "I don't remember anything but. I now know that I want to become a medical ninja to help people."

 **Flashback and**

From then on Naruto got an apprenticeship with a doctor who had recently moved to Konoha.

Naruto was lying on the couch trying to sleep when he heard a familiar noise. Out of the ground came an odd shaped creature. It knelt in front of him "Naruto-Sama I have good news. The new Blood clones are doing well and are scheduled to join their respective ninja academy's in two years."

Naruto nodded "Good. Now any news about Orochimaru?" The creature nodded "He is still angered by your leaving and is trying as hard as possible to recreate a new body and find out what your ability was." Naruto smirked "That's impossible, but let him yet for now. Dismissed."

The creature sunk back into the ground and left. Naruto closed his eyes and remembered the first time he met the creature and another member of his family.

 **Flashback: 4 months**

 **after Kabuto's death**

Naruto was sneaking into the 4th Hokage's house hoping to find out the secrets to his Hiraishin. The rasengan wasn't as hard and he was able to figure it out and also upgrade it.

Changing his body into smoke he moved in through the gap in a window. Landing in what appeared to be the library he headed towards a large table with books covering it.

I pulled out the old wooden chair and wiped away the dust. Plopping down onto the chair he grabbed a random book and began to read. A faint crunching noise alerted him to another intruder. Going back into smoke form he spread his body around the room.

Out of the ground came an odd creature. It was half white and half black. It had yellow eyes and a fly trap around its face. Naruto moved his way above him and quickly became regular again. Flying down he tried to smash his forearm into the creature's head.

It reached up and grabbed his forearm and doing him towards a bookshelf. Turning himself into smoke (A/N: Gonna call it _Wisping_ ) and disappeared. Appearing behind the fiend he punched out but found his hand being caught.

Smirking he shot home spikes out of his arm and began to pierce the creature. It jumped away and looked at him. "Who are you? You aren't that bad." Naruto shrugged "Name's Uzumaki Naruto. I guess some snake bites are useful.

Naruto dashed forwards and quickly activated his Rinnegan and Sharingan. The creature was dumbfounded, he had something that would please his master greatly. When Naruto began to punch him he grabbed his hand and sunk into the ground.

 **500 miles away**

The creature and Naruto reappeared in a odd cave. Noticing the creature was holding his arm he began to making spikes rapidly come in and out of his arm. The monster pulled its hand away and knelt.

"Madara-Sama I have found something of great interest." A voice at the top of a high pedestal spoke "So you found my daughter's necklace?" The creature shook its head. "Zetsu! Your sole mission was to get the necklace! And why did you bring a BRAT here!"

Zetsu cowered in fear "W...Well Madara-Sama he is an U...Uzumaki and h..he was at the house." Madara got up upon hearing this and began making his way down. When he reached Naruto he looked at him. "So you're an Uzumaki. That must mean you're related to me."

His hand reached out to touch Naruto when the boy became smoke. He reappeared behind Zetsu with a large bone coming out of his wrist. Holding it to Zetsu's throat he watched as Madara smiled.

"Kill him if you want I can make more." Zetsu hissed at this. Naruto released Zetsu. Madara smiled "Now I can see you are quite strong and you have quite a few bloodlines. How about as a favour of being related to you, I'll teach you."

Naruto nodded "That would be amazing. However this has to be secret and also I'll just stay here and send a blood clone back." Madara smiled. "Now Zetsu take his clone back once he's done."

Naruto smirked "No need. You see a certain snake paedophile gave me an ability similar to yours." Zetsu's eyebrow rose (Well it would have it he had any) "By chance was that Orochimaru?"

Naruto nodded "That sick bastard gave me so many abilities."

So for 3 ½ years the real Naruto spent his time training with Madara and Zetsu.

 **Flashback end**

 **A/N: Ok there you go he Now has sick skills. If you think I have rushed the training I will go back there a few times. Yes Naruto will get smashed by Madara.**

 **With Karin he doesn't want her to get hurt so he'll keep everything hush. She will find out later.**

 **Big news something big is happening next chapter.**


End file.
